


A Breath (#127 Spy)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [46]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn't look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath (#127 Spy)

Don peeked through the crack in the door. He knew he shouldn't look.

Ian lay naked on thick pillows. His limbs were bound one to another with ropes of a dozen colors, woven in elegant geometric patterns.

Charlie knelt by his side, head bowed as if in prayer, looking like a priest before a pagan sacrifice. Charlie placed one hand over Ian's heart and laid the other on Ian's head. He lean forward and touched his lips to Ian's. It was not a kiss. Charlie exhaled passing his very breath to Ian.

Don took a breath and silently backed away.


End file.
